You Said What Now?
You Said What Now? Ik ren door een donkere tunnel. Angstig. Boos staar ik over mijn schouder en blijf lopen. De tunnel lijkt eindeloos, ik blijf maar lopen en lopen. Eindelijk zie ik licht. Licht, de uitgang. Iemand staat er voor, een heel goede bekende, ik ben zo blij om hem te zien. Een gevoel van opluchting en blijheid borrelt door mijn maag met nog iets anders. Als ik bijna dicht genoeg ben bij hem om hem te kunnen zien, zie ik opeens rood. Alleen maar rood. Op mijn gezicht en op mijn handen. Ik gil en gil. Ik kan op de een of andere manier niet stoppen. Ik voel zoveel pijn en zie zoveel rood. En dan is het helemaal zwart... ''Mijn ogen schieten open en ik grom. Weer die stomme nachtmerrie. Wanner gaat dit nu eens eindelijk stoppen?! Want het begint me nu echt godverdomme te irriteren! Elke nacht wordt ik wakker op een godverdomd tijdstip wanneer ik niet eens wakker zou moeten zijn! Godverdomme! Met een geïrriteerde blik draai ik me om en kijk naar mijn klok. 4.16 AM. Ugh! Serieus! Om 4 uur in de verdomde ochtend?! Ik denk dat ik echt eens naar ene psychiater moet, want dit vind ik niet meer normaal! Met een kreun uit irritatie rol ik me terug om en verberg mijn gezicht in mijn kussen. En waarom moest het altijd gebeuren wanneer ik droom over Shizuo? Met een zucht dwaal ik met mijn gedachten af naar de knappe bodyguard met fake blonde haren -dat hem gewoon perfect staat-, abrikozen huid, gespierd -geen body builder, maar gewoon mannelijk gespierd, snap je?-, prachtige glimlach -die mensen doet meelachen en smelten- en koffie-caramelkleurige ogen -... Daar ga ik nu even niks over zeggen, ik wil nog leven vandaag, eh...-. In één woord: Perfect. Ik snap niet hoe ik via hem bij deze nachtmerrie terecht kom. Het is gewoon onlogisch. Ik moet er echt mee praten over een psychiater. En zo dus reik ik naar mijn gsm die op mijn nachtkastje ligt. Als ik hem te pakken heb, begin ik een nummer in te tikken en bel ernaaar. Gelukkig ken ik een psychiater die me graag zou willen helpen. Gratis, eh... Na de tweede toon neemt hij eindelijk op. ''"Hello?" komt er -verbaasd genoeg- enthousiast uit thumb|Max.de telefoon. "Hello, Max? Yeah, it's Myuu here. I need you to help me with something." Max is een psychiater die bij ons werkt in het ziekenhuis. Gelukkig is hij een psychiater voor kinderen én volwassenen. "Oh, Myuu! Alright, I'll help ya. What's up?" oh, ja. Max is een Australiër btw. "Well, I've been having this dre- I mean nightmare lately and it keeps repeating itself over and over again. And I'm starting to get terrified by it." even is het stil aan de andere kant, waarschijnlijk is hij aan het nadenken. "Well, that doesn't seem very good, don't ya think? What actually have ya been dreamin' 'bout?" even zucht ik en denk even terug na over de nachtmerrie. "At first I'm running in a dark tunnel. Anxious. Mad I look over my shoulder but keep running. The tunnel seems endless. And then finally I see the light. Light, an exit. Somebody is standing at the exit, somebody that I know, I'm very happy to see him. If I'm close enough to see his face, I suddenly see red. Only red. On my face, on my hands. I scream and scream. For some reason I can't seem to stop. I feel so much pain and see so much red. And then... Everything is black..." leg ik hem rustig uit. Deze keer is het erg lang stil voordat hij uiteindelijk antwoordt. "Wow, that's some pretty tough sh*t ya got there, mate." ik rol met mijn ogen. Alsof ik dat nog niet wist. "No sh*t, Sherlock. What was ya first clue?" express doe ik zijn accent na en ik kan zijn frons horen door het kleine apparaatje. "Quit the sarcasm already, kiddo. Or else big bro Max won't help ya anymore." ik grom bij zijn kinderachtige toon. Ja, hij is 32 en ik 22 en ja, er is 10 jaar verschil. So what? Betekent niet dat hij me moet behandelen als een kind. "I woult shut it, 'cause this kiddo here has saved your son's but, so I would show a little respect.*" zachtjes grinnikt hij even.'' "Touché, ma friend. Touché."'' ik grijns gewoon. Wat heerlijk om te winnen van hem. "Now, back to the nightmare. Do you know what it means?" weer lijkt hij even na te denken. Maar na een tijdje antwoordt hij. "Well, I think that it's a sign." ''ik frons in verwarring. "A sign? A sign for what?" irritatie is duidelijk te horen in mijn stem. ''"A sign like a vision. Just like that chick from Twilight." ik rol mijn ogen. "You mean Alice and what the f*ck? A vision? You've got to be kidding me?" ik kan hem zij hoofd horen schudden. "Nope, I'm not kiddin', mate. It's your subconcious tellin' ya that something bad is goin' to happen. With some people, it's just a feelin', but with other people, it's starting to form an image of what is goin' to happen. It's a high intelligent part of the brain that shows it to ya, 'till it has happened. But it doesn't show the complete picture, it comes in riddles." oké, deze informatie moet ik even laten zinken. "So?" ik hoor hem zuchten. "So when ya are runnin' in a tunnel, some very bad sh*t is goin' to happen to ya." ik zucht uit frustratie. Fijn. Dus in de nabije toekomst gaat er iets slechts met me gebeuren. Tof. "Hey, boss Parker is askin' where ya stayin'?" verbaasd kijk ik voor me uit. "What are you talking about?" zijn verbaasde blik kan ik horen. "Uh... I dunno. About the fact that ya shift has started an hour ago, maybe?" mijn gelaat lijkt nu op Jackie Chan's wtf face. "Dude, my shift starts at 7 AM, that's still 3 hours." "What are ya talking about? It's 8 o'clock." wat? Verbaasd kijk ik naar mijn klok en klop er dan even op. Plots verandert het uur naar 8 AM. "Oh, sh*t!!" ik hoor hem grinniken. "Sounds like someone needs to buy a new clock, don't ya think?" ik grom gewoon als antwoord en sta in een ruk overeind. "Just tell the boss that my clock was broken and that I'm going to be there soon." weer grinnikt hij. "Yes, ma'am." en dan hang ik op. Ugh! Kan deze dag nog erger? "Hey!!" "Watch it!!" "Look out!!" "Are you frigging blind?!!" tche! Al knarsen tandend negeer ik de mensen op straat die ik opzij duw. Ik heb hier nu geen f*cking tijd voor, mensen! Ik ben al een uur te laat! Even kijk ik naar mijn horloge en kreun uit frustratie. Maak daar maar al een uur en half van. Stomme mensen! Ga gewoon uit de weg als je me ziet! "Hey, isn't that Myuu Yagiri?!" eindelijk iemand die me herkent. "Myuu Yagiri? That child doctor?" dat laat me even stoppen met het rennen om de vrouw aan te kijken. "No, the frigging clown! Of course the doctor, you dumb ass! Now, let me trough! I'm already late!" meteen stappen de mensen opzij en maken de weg voor me vrij. "Thank you!" met een glimlach spurt ik naar het ziekenhuis. Zo snel als ik de wind gris ik mijn doktersjas van de kapstok, trek hem aan, tik mijn kaartje in -zo om te laten zien dat ik aanwezig ben- en ren de trappen op naar thumb|left|258px|Elinor.boven. Als ik eenmaal boven ben, word ik overrompeld door de mensen. "Myuu, they need you at-!" "Myuu, doctor Tremble is lo-!" "Myuu, mrs. P-!" "SHUT UP!" en directe mundo zwijgen ze allemaal en ik zucht opgelucht. "Now, wich one of you has the most important news?" alle drie steken ze hun hand op en ik facepalm. "Okay than, what is your news?" ik kijk de vrij grote -maar ze is nog steeds kleiner dan mij- vrouw met mid lang, krullend ros haar en groene ogen aan. Haar naam is Elinor. "The other doctors are waiting for you in the operation room. A nine years old kid has a bullet wound and it needs to be removed quickly." ik hou me in om niet te grinniken bij haar Schots accent, maar dat gaat gemakkelijker wanneer ik te horen krijg dat er een kind met een kogelwonde ligt in de opereerkamer. Welk onnozel mens is er nu zo gestoord om een kindje te beschieten?!! Veel mensen eigenlijk, maar dat is niet het punt! "That sounds very important. Now you." ik kijk de mollige vrouw aan met kort blond haar, bruine ogen en gemiddelde lengte aan. Ze heet Mary. "Doctor Tremble is thumb|Mary -ja, dit is een vrouw-looking for you to help him with that important raport. That raport about that young girl with cancer." ah, ja! Voordat ik vertrok naar Ikebukuro was ik met dr. Tremble -ik weet het, grappig naam!- bezig aan een raport over Lucy, een meisje met kanker. Arm kind, ze mist haar familie heel erg. "Hm. That also seems very important. And now you and quickly please." nu kijk ik de laatste aan. Het is Ivet. Ze is klein, mager, nogal bleek, heeft mid lang, golvend zwart haar in een paardenstaartje en chocolade bruine ogen met een bril. Ze is heel mooi, maar altijd zo nerveus. "E-euhm... Y-yeah... U-uhm... Mrs. Parker demands you into thumb|left|Ivet.her office. Now." Elinor, Mary en ik kijken haar aan met grote ogen. Oké, zij heeft dus duidelijk het belangrijkste nieuws! "What?! Why didn't you say that earlier?!" in een seconde draai ik me om en sprint richting het kantoor van mevrouw Parker, mijn baas. Als ik er aankom, wacht ik eventjes om op adem te komen en klop dan aan. "Yes." met een diepe zucht open ik de deur en buk me meteen wanneer er een thumb|Mrs. Parker.pennenbakje naar me gegooid wordt. Langzaam en met horror kijk ik naar de 40 jaar oude vrouw met mid lang, golvend blond haar in een paardenstaartje en blauwe ogen die me nu moordlustig aankijken. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!" ik zucht en kijk haar met een kalm gezicht aan. "My clock was broken and because of that I'm too late." simpel. Erg simpel. Maar mevrouw Parker moest het altijd dramatiseren. "THEN WHY THA F*CK DIDN'T YOU BUY A NEW ONE?!!!" weer zucht ik en blijf haar aankijken met een kalm gezicht. "I didn't know it was broken, 'till this morning." vanbuiten zie ik er misschien kalm uit, maar diep vanbinnen brandt mijn lichaal uit irritatie. Deze vrouw kan me echt irriteren op bepaalde momenten. Natuurlijk is ze aardig, maar als ze boos wordt... Daar vertel ik nu liever niet over, eh. "Is that so?" ik knik en ze zucht; al wat gekalmeerd. "Alright, because this is the first time you're late and because you've never lied to me before, I'll believe you and leave you with a warning. But next time come too late and you'll work longer, understood?" weer knik ik en ze wuift met haar hand; verwijzend dat ik mag gaan. Met weer ene knik ga ik naar buiten en sluit de deur achter me. Uit opluchting zucht ik. Fieuw! Even dacht ik dat ze me ging ontslaan! Wat een geluk heb ik! Maar nu moet ik me concentreren. Met nog een zucht zet ik me in beweging; op zoek naar een vervloekte Australische psychiater met de naam Max. 'Aha! Gevonden!' juich ik inwendig als ik de achterkant bemerk van de psychiater. Hij zit achter zijn bureau. Heel zacht besluit ik de zwartharige dertiger en grijp plots zijn schouders vast. Even springt hij op en kijkt geschokeerd naar achteren met een angstige blik op zijn gezicht. Daardoor moet ik lachen. Zijn gezicht is prijsloos. Na een minuutje heeft hij het door dat ik het ben en fronst. "Haha, Myuu. Very funny." ik rol met mijn ogen en geef hem een vriendelijke stomp. "Aw, come on Max. Don't be such a whimp. Man up, will you?" hij glared* naar me. "Don't ya forget that I'm older than ya, sista! And by tha way: What tha Hell was that for?" ik grinnik en leun tegen zijn bureau. "First: Please, we're both adults, so I can do everything I want! Second: That was for not telling the boss about my clock! And third: I'm not your 'sista', buddy." weer fronst hij en ik grinnik. Ik vind het gewoon leuk om hem pissig te maken. "Okay than, sista. I understand. Now leave, I have important work to do and I heard that they needed you in the operation room." ik kijk geschokt. "Seriously?! Are they still waiting for me?! Dumb *sses!" meteen ren ik er vandoor. Die onnozelaars! Konden ze nu gewoon echt niet zelf beginnen aan de operatie?! Zo moeilijk is dat toch niet?! Het zijn dokters voor Christ's sake! "I'M HERE!" wanneer ik de operatie kamer bereik, neem ik snel de operatie kledij en kleed me snel om. Snel gris ik het maskertje en de handschoenen van de tafel en doe ze aan. Als ik de kamer binnenkom, zuchten ze allemaal. "Finally." ik knars mijn tanden. "Idiots! You could've started without me, you're doctors too, ya know?!" nu ben ik echt pissig. Zo'n stomme mensen zouden geen dokters mogen zijn, echt niet. "That's not important now. Now we're all complete, so start the operation!" en meteen zijn we in actie. Ik kijk het hulpeloze mannetje aan die met de kogel in zijn dij op het bed ligt. Geen zorgen, knul. Wij redden je wel. "Ugh! Finally, it's over!" boos staar ik naar de blonde tr*t van onze operatie groep. Ugh! Mandy is echt een b*tch.thumb|251px|Mandy. Het show-popje van het ziekenhuis. Altijd aan het zeiken over hoe lastig het hier is en over hoe lang het altijd duurt enzovoort. Dan vraag ik echt bij mezelf af: Kind, waarom ben je dan in godsnaam arts geworden?! Steeds weer heb ik de neiging om dat te zeggen, maar... Ach, waarom ook niet. "If it's so tiring you, then why the Hell did you become a doctor?!" ze kijkt me pissig aan en ik staar pissig terug. "Did I ask you something?" ik kruis mijn armen en grom. Stom k*twijf. "No, obviously I asked you something, dumb *ss." haar mond staat wijd open en ze kijkt me aan alsof iemand haar net een lap heeft gekregen. En die heeft ze ook bijna gekregen. Bijna. "Oh, no you did NOT just say that!" hah, denkt ze nu echt dat ik bang van haar ben? "Bring it on, b*tch." weer kijkt ze me met een wijd open mond aan en boos loopt ze op me af. Met een smirk neem ik een stap naar opzij en woeps. Daar vliegt ze dan tegen de muur. Iedereen, inclusief mezelf, lacht zich kapot. Behalve Mandy natuurlijk. Die zit allemaal te treuren dat haar 'prachtige' gezicht naar de haaien is en dat haar nagel gebroken is. Ugh, stom wijf! "Now, it was funny here and all, but I'll be going now. See you later guys!" ik ren weg van hen al waaiend. Het is 12 uur. Tijd voor mijn middagpauze. Als eerste ga ik altijd even roken buiten. Grappig niet? Een dokter die rookt. De ironie. Maar dat boeit me echt niet. Nadat mijn sigaret op is gerookt, ga ik terug naar binnen en koop een sandwish uit de eetautomaat en een blikje Cola Light uit de drankautomaat. Na mijn lichte lunch blijf ik meestal gewoon even zitten en laat mijn gedachten wat afdwalen. En nu dat ze iets belangrijks hebben om over af te dwalen, concentreer ik me ook alleen maar op die ene persoon. Shizuo. Ik mis hem verschrikkelijk. Het is nu al een week geleden dat ik ben vertrokken uit Ikebukuro. Waar ik mijn familie heb achtergelaten. Waar ik mijn vrienden heb achtergelaten. Waar ik Shizuo heb achtergelaten. Diep zucht ik en steun mijn hoofd op mijn handpalm. Pas een seconde later heb ik door dat ik niet meer alleen ben. "Wow, that was a heavy sigh. And ya never sigh heavy. What's up?" door het accent weet ik al meteen wie het is. Nadat ik mijn ogen heb gerold, draai ik mijn hoofd toe naar Max en zucht weer. "When I was in Japan for my vacation, I made new friends and met someone..." dat laatste mompelde ik zachtjes, maar toch heeft hij het gehoord. Zijn brede grijns bevestigt het. "Omg, Myuu! That's awesome! Big bro is happy for ya!" weer rol ik mijn ogen en grinnik door zijn kinderachtige gedrag. Dat hij 32 is, ongelooflijk. Fysiek: Ja, mentaal: Nee. "But why the heavy sigh then? Didn't he return ya feelings?" ik schud mijn hoofd. "No, he returned them, but as you can see: He lives in Japan and I need to stay here because of work. So it's not going to work." ik zucht bedroefd en hij kijkt me vol melij aan. "Do ya love him?" weer zucht ik en kijk dan naar mijn handen terwijl ik nerveus met mijn t-shirt frummel. "Yes, I love him with all my heart. He is the only person who ever made me feel like this. I never want to lose him. I would always wait for him, I promised him that." Max kijkt me geschokeerd aan, maar glimlacht dan. "Yeah, ya really are in love, yo." en met dat staat hij op en wandelt weg. Weer zucht ik. Shizuo... "I'll be right back! I just need to call someone! It's very important!" leg ik uit voordat ik de kamer verlaat en mijn gsm uit mijn broekzak haal. Het is nu 4 PM bij ons, dus is het 9 uur in Japan. Nu kan ik Tsuki-chan opbellen. Meteen tik ik haar nummer in en na de tweede toon neemt ze al op. "Hallo?" ik glimlach bij het horen van haar stem. "Hallo, Tsuki-chan." ik kan haar horen fronsen uit verwarring, maar dan lijkt het door te dringen. "Myuu!!" ''ik grinnik. "The one and only." ik hoor haar lachen. ''"Ik mis je!!" ik glimlach. "Ik jou ook!" ik verbaas alle mensen in de gang. Ik grinnik. Ja, Amerikanen kennen geen Japans, dus eh. "En hoe gaat het met je?" "Goed, heel goed. Ik mis jullie alleen mega hard! En hoe gaat het met jullie?" ik kan haar horen glimlachen. "Heel erg goed, alleen mis ik jou natuurlijk ook!" ik grinnik. "En hoe gaat het met Izaya-kun?" de warmte van haar blos is te voelen door de telefoon heen! "Goed, eh..." ik grinnik en zucht dan. "En met Shizuo?" ik hoor Tsuki even nadenken. Heh? Waarom moet ze nadenken? "Goed, hoor. Maar ik moest van hem zeggen tegen je, als ik contact met je heb, dat hij nog steeds hoopt dat je op hem zit te wachten. Ik snap niet erg goed wat hij daarmee bedoelt. En jij?" ik voel mijn hartslag versnellen en mijn hart bonkt uit vreugde. "Ja, ik snap het. Zeg maar dat ik nog altijd op hem zit te wachten." "Oké, zal ik doen." ik glimlach breed. "Dank je, Tsuki-chan." ik kan haar horen glimlachen en vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik Max naar me wenken met zijn hand. Verbaasd trek ik een wenkbrauw op en hij zucht. "Come here! It's important!" fluistert hij naar me en ik kijk nog verbaasder. "Geen dank, Myuu." Tsuki's stem laat me even schrikken, maar dan kijk ik weeer naar Max en zucht. "Tsuki-chan, ik moet gaan. Spreek je later." "Oké, Myuu! Bye bye!" ik glimlach. "Bye bye!" en ik hang op. Met een geïrriteerde blik stomp ik richting Max. "What?!" hij grijnst breed en het staat me niet aan. "I've solved ya problem." verbaasd trek ik een wenkbrauw op. "Wich problem?" hij rolt zijn ogen. "That one with the guy ya love, ya dummy." ik huf en kruis mijn armen. "Yeah, right." hij knikt hevig en zijn serieuze blik is erg geloofwaardig. "I'm serious! Look!" hij toont me een papier en ik lees de inhoud. Mijn ogen wijden zich. "No way..." Wordt vervolgd... * Myuu heeft Max' zoon gered toen hij leed aan de Mexicaanse griep. Het was voor de jongen erg fataal, aangezien hij maar 2 jaar oud was, en het zou hem bijna het leven hebben gekost. Maar Myuu heeft de jongen net op tijd nog kunnen redden. * Glare = Een intense, hatelijke blik. Glaren = Intens en hatelijk naar iemand staren. Categorie:Myuu Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Auteursrecht